digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 1 "Rising Chaos"
It is the year 1986. Robert Harmon's Project: Digital Life has been going on two years, but the resources are about to be lost. A new member joins Robert and they discover a shocking truth. Meanwhile, a young impatient Digimon named Huckmon takes his first steps to fulfill his destiny. Synopsis Introduction There is a lonely Digi-Egg in a temple. A narrating voice is heard on the background: "This is the moment where it all started. Now I feel I am part of the world. It is a world without any long history yet, a world whose is not known by any life-form outside of it, and a world where I was different than any other of my kind. Unlike them, I was treated differently ever since was born and sometimes against my own will." The egg was about to hatch. The narrating voice continues: "I had no idea...what I was meant to be. This was not my first step only to this world, but also on my journey to fulfill my destiny." Yellow eyes are seen inside the egg. The Episode It is the year 1986 in Washington. 31 years old businessman Robert Harmon arrived to the Streamix Corporation. The secretary gave him bad news. Even more of their partners have left their special project. The latest one had happened today: the English partners had no longer resources or faith on it. The secretary who gave the report explained that Japan was the only country where the project still had partners left. Robert was calm about the situation but other employee were afraid the company that was founded less than a decade ago was no longer enough strong to compete against the other companies if their funds were about to be used for impossible goals. Robert gave a speech where he assured every one of his employees that the Streamix Corporation would not end because of this project and inspired everyone to believe in their dreams. The speech also heard by a man who was just about to start job in there. In the Digital World, on the temple of the Infinity Mountain in the File Island, five special Digi-Eggs were kept in safe by the three Celestial Digimon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon prepared to bless these eggs. The five Digimon who would hatch from these eggs in time would have entirely different form compared to any other Digimon that exists or will come to exist. This would help the Digital World if the darkness would cover it. The smaller and lesser Digimon around the eggs bowed to them. The speech of the Celestial Digimon also included similar words than Robert Harmon's speech. And one of the Digimon who bowed to the eggs was a child-like Angel Digimon named Lucemon who had even higher authority than the Celestial Digimon, since he was even older than them. On other parts of the File Island, there lived the same Digimon who had hatched from his egg in the beginning. His name was Huckmon. He was an outsider from the other Digimon of its village. He never liked to just stay still, but wanted more freedom and despised a quiet lifestyle. He was never allowed to travel anywhere and wasn't even allowed to use its powers in battle. Huckmon was even surprised that some Digimon instead wanted similar life than he had. The Digimon of the village had just heard the latest news told by the Celestial Digimon. Huckmon would have wanted to see it by himself, because he thought himself as powerful enough. But the village elders told Huckmon to stay in the village for now. The last word kindled a little spark of hope into Huckmon, because now he knew that he wouldn't need to stay in the village forever. In the Streamix laboratory, the employees were checking out a server that was separate from other Streamix servers and was made from very advanced technology. It was called Yggdrasil and the latest logs were checked. But they recognized that it contains something unusual. There was information that wasn't suppose be there. It was about five specimens that shouldn't exist. Robert looked at them and tried to remove the data, but the command didn't do anything to them. After few more failures, Robert was unable to believe what had just happened. The project had started to work automatically, without any command or changes done by workers. After one moment, Robert was still amazed of what had happened. Yggdrasil was working automatically somehow. Meanwhile, the new Streamix employee stepped into the room. Robert welcomed him to the Project: Digital Life. Everyone else asked who the person was. He was Grigory Shatalov. Other employees were, however, suspicious of Shatalov, because his name sounded like he was from Soviet Union. Shatalov admitted that he was originally a defected member of the Soviet spy team. Robert swore that the man had shown himself to be reliable, and was prepared for any possible attempts of deception. Shatalov had exceptional skills on information technology, but he had never used them as a job. Robert, however, wished that Shatalov would have not to start on a day when the project was troubled with serious problems. Huckmon was resting on a rock and saw a dream. The visions of this dream were not shown, but he heard the cries of pain from Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Then Huckmon awoke and was very frightened of the nightmare he had just seen. He left to tell the elders about his nightmare. The elders believed the story, but told him to keep it a secret. Others would definitely be skeptical to this predictive dream. After Huckmon left, the elders ordered a message to be sent for "Gankoomon". In the evening, in the human world, Robert Harmon returned to his home where his wife Laura Harmon was expecting him. Laura had to stay home for looking after their sons: 3 years old Kevin and one year old Martin. Robert told that he was stressed about of the day. He told that the project was in chaos. Laura tried to convince her husband to put an end to the project. But Robert refused to give up against the competition against Apple and Microsoft. He swore that he would change the world in a way that none of his competitors would ever be able to. Laura was worried about her husband. Robert swore to his wife theat she and their sons were still the most important, but still believed that the project would succeed. In the Digital World, Huckmon was unable to sleep. He was looking at sky and the stars for couple of hours. He detected no shooting stars which would have made Huckmon feel a little bit good, despite not truly believing that the wishes made would actually come true. He, however, was wondering what his nightmares truly meant. On the bottom of the sea around the File Island, was a large Digimon that resembled a sea monster. It rises to the surface where a mysterious black cloud is communicating with it. The monster was named Leviamon and the cloud said it was finally time for the Digital World to know about their existence. Leviamon was pleased to hear this and asked telepathically explained his desire to attack even the Celestial Digimon. But then cloud explained that it had already arranged it. Leviamon was envious of not being allowed to it himself. But the cloud reminded that the common goal was more important. Leviamon reluctantly agreed. In the morning, at Huckmon's home village, the elders were informed that the "Sistermons" had arrived. The elders sent the other villagers to find Huckmon, but they explained not having seen Huckmon on this morning at all. He was not where he was supposed to be. Robert Harmon arrived to work in the Streamix Building. He asked if the situation from yesterday was now in control. The employees explained that the situation had gone far more abnormal. The computers included files that had only several zeros and ones. The only full sentence in the file was the name ROBERT HARMON. Robert told to move the files into his computer. At first, none of the employees believed they would succeed, but Robert told them to at least try, and it worked. Then Robert walked into his private office. Shatalov was interested about what everything that had just happened. He hoped to see their content himself, but then realized that others would think him suspicious. In the Digital World, on the top of the Infinity Mountain, Lucemon asked the Celestial Digimon before him. He knew that something different had happened during the night. Someone had tried to contact the human world, even though the Digimon were meant not reveal the truth. Ophanimon explained the humans had already started to recognize it anyways. The five special Digi-Eggs had ben tried to be deleted. Seraphimon explained that humans deserve to know the truth: the Digimon were no longer just computer data but transformed into real living creatures by some special force. Together with Ophanimon and Cherubimon, Seraphimon retold the story about the origin of the Digimon. In the year 1984, Robert Harmon developed the first four artificial intelligences. Their source codes were written on much more complex ways. On the screens of the computers, they seemed like mere programs, but after several weeks, an unknown force from another dimension leaked into the real world, into Robert Harmon's computer network. The four AI ended up into a contact with a special life form from this dimension. Once that happened, the AI received some of the abilities of this life form and the AI influenced this life form in return. They were fused into one single species. Computers merely showed their reproduction having exactly the same methods than real animals, but actually they had their own. In two years, the four original Digimon had become Lucemon and the Celestial Digimon. Most of the other Digimon in this new world, named the Digital World, had taken forms that resembled real animals or mythological creatures from the real world. Lucemon said that he still remembered this story better than anyone and he even knew things that the Celestial Digimon didn't. He refused to tell them his subordinates, but told them to trust him and never to question his authority. Seraphimon and Ophanimon were suspicious of his behavior and reminded Lucemon that despite his position, he was not a god and never will be. In the human world, Shatalov was sneaking on the Streamix Building. He asked to talk Robert privately and was permitted to do so. Robert it was important. Shatalov said there was possibly a message hidden inside these files Robert asked if Shatalov believed the "Specimen" to try to contact humans. Shatalov asked if he thought the idea was ridiculous after seeing what already were capable to for. Robert reminded Shatalov about conditions that he agreed when being employed. But Shatalov asked Robert to trust him. In the Digital World, Huckmon was about to travel to the Infinity Mountain on his own. He wanted to help his community and the entire Digital World, but felt that his resources were too limited. He decided to train with his current powers. He spit a small flame with a technique named Baby Flame. Then he formed his body into a drill with technique named Teen Ram. And then he cut off a tree with his third technique Fif Slash. But then, he felt that something approached. He jumped, but collided with some kind of a force field. In the temple of the Infinity Mountain, Seraphimon and Ophanimon tried to send a new message to the human world. There, Robert got a new file. It transformed the content of the previous one and translated zeros and ones into clear English language. The first sentence of the message was: "Humans, the Digital World needs help..." Robert and Shatalov were amazed. The "specimen" had proven to be truly alive. But then, the translation was interrupted. Seraphimon and Ophanimon lay on the ground, badly hurt and covered by a shadow of an unknown figure. The force field where Huckmon collided with was created by two Digimon dressed on nun-like clothes with short skirts. The shorter one had pink and the taller one had black. Huckmon had never seen them asked who they were. The girls introduced themselves as the Sistermon who were here to pick him up. Huckmon thought they wanted to take him back to the village, but the Sistermon explained that they wanted to take him to another place. The pink sister was named Blanc and the black sister was named Noir. They were sent by someone called Gankoomon. Huckmon asked who Gankoomon was. The Sistermon explained him being the one Huckmon was destined to meet. In the human world, Robert and Shatalov were both amazed of this. Shatalov believed that he could get the translator to work again and asked sit there himself to finish the job. After few seconds, the message was fully translated to English language: "Humans, the Digital World needs help. We are a life form that was partly your own creation, but had transformed into a sentient life form without your help. You can still, however, help us. Our world is in grave danger and if we do nothing to stop it, your world will become endangered too. Robert Harmon, as our original creator, only you can understand the next message that we will send to you. Learn to understand its message and you know your mission." In the temple of the Infinity Mountain, Seraphimon and Ophanimon awoke and saw their attacker. It was Cherubimon who seemed like corrupted and twisted. Seraphimon asked if Cherubimon had betrayed them. The very same black cloud that had communicated with Leviamon, appeared from behind Cherubimon. Then, Lucemon himself apepared and the cloud merged with his body. Ophanimon sensed the cloud was an embodiment of the Sin of Pride and asked Lucemon had fallen into the darkness. Lucemon explained that becoming the embodiment of the Sin of Pride as well as ruling the whole Digital World on with the six other Deadly Sins had always been his fate. Seraphimon tried to stand up, but Cherubimon slayed him with only one strike. Lucemon also revealed that he had manipulated Cherubimon to kill several lesser Angel Digimon, but not chose who had "joined the darkness". Lucemon said that if a human heart has darkness, a Digimon heart must have it too. The Seven Deadly Sins had finally manifested themselves to the Digital World completely and therefore demons would be ready to conquer it. On the coast, Leviamon rose from the sea and caused imminent destruction of the villages. Five other evil Digimon, with bodies shrouded in black clouds, brought destruction and suffering to the other parts of the Digital World. While traveling into an unknown place, Huckmon and the Sistermon saw the sky being shrouded in dark clouds. Huckmon asked what was happening. The Sistermon realized that the darkness was covering the Digital World. Ophanimon was tired and felt weakened, but declared that the darkness could be defeated one day. She touched the central pillar of the temple and sent the final part of the message for Robert Harmon. Lucemon already knew that the message contained "the key to life and evolution". He even had already translated the content. But Ophanimon said that now even those who lived in light could achieve it as well. Lucemon still had one last question: "Where the special five Digi-Eggs were hidden?" Ophanimon said them being sent to a place where Lucemon would never be able to find them. Cherubimon apporached and Ophanimon realized that her friend was brainwashed with a Dark Spore, a small black spiky object. Ophanimon approached Cherubimon and expressed "her belief into the future". Then she used her last powers to destroy both Cherubimon and herself. Robert and Shatalov received the final part of the message, which included a circular pattern and some unfinished code samples. After a while, they talked to the employees and declared that they won't try fix this, but to monitor and try to find the reason for the strange behavior of the specimen and research their potential. Robert and Shatalov decided to solve the riddle on the message themselves and believed that they will find secrets no one else could. Huckmon's ending narration: "Order and chaos are just like good and evil. They depend on perspectives. Sometimes situation is chaotic when a catastrophe happens. But sometimes these catastrophes are caused by something natural. Chaotic situations are divided on controllable and uncontrollable ones. But I was certain that this event was something that could be controlled. That's what I also was going to do." The Sistermon take Huckmon a hidden temple, where a big humanoid with a black armor, but a large white cape appeared. The Sistermon introduced him as Gankoomon. Featured characters Trivia * The episode name refers to the Great Demon Lords finally revealing themselves and bringing suffering and death to the Digital World. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **Streamix Corporation was found in 1976. **Lucemon and the Celestial Digimon were the only Digimon who were originally artificial intelligences created on Project: Digital Life. They ruled the Digital World before the Digimon Sovereigns. **Yggdrasil is a server that became core for both files of the Project: Digital Life and the Digital World itself. **Lucemon originally had to share his power with the Celestial Digimon, but wanted all of it for himself and became the leader of the Great Demon Lords. *This episode contains the first appearance of Laura Harmon, wife of Robert Harmon, and mother of Kevin and Martin Harmon. Category:Fan fiction